1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of remote operation of telecommunication and paging equipment. The present invention relates more specifically to a system for automatically paging and alerting a remote user to the presence messages left on an answering machine and/or the existence of alarm conditions that require the attention of the remote user.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the field of telecommunications to provide electronic paging systems that are capable of informing a remote user of messages that have been left for the user on an answering machine at a different location. While there are many types of basic paging systems in use at the present time, one of the most common incorporates an LCD display on individual pocket sized pager units that is capable of informing the user that a caller to the pager number has left a telephone number to have their call returned. Usually this LCD display is long enough to display the entire phone number for the return call, or to display some other brief numerically coded message.
It is known to have an automatic means whereby the paging system subscriber can take advantage of not only the paging system's phone number (for those callers who might be aware of the subscriber's pager and pager number), but also of a standard home or office phone number that has answering machine capabilities (for those callers who might not be aware of the subscriber's pager and pager number). Automatic paging systems have been described that receive a phone call on a home or office phone line with an answering machine and inform the pager subscriber of the presence of a message left on the answering machine. Such systems, however tend to be complex and often beyond the budget of most individuals even though pagers and answering machines have become quite practical and common. The complexity and costs are such that if a paging system subscriber wishes such message forwarding abilities, it becomes more practical subscribe to cellular phone service.
In addition, the automatic paging systems that have thus far been described in the field are usually limited in their function to the transmittal of a seven digit phone number, or in some cases, just an indication that messages have been left for retrieval. It would be advantageous to broaden the capabilities of these systems to include the capacity to inform the user of other important conditions at the user's home or office.
While remote alarm systems in general are well known, they also tend to be sufficiently complex and expensive that their implementation in conjunction with a paging system becomes impractical. It would be advantageous if the same message notification system, capable of providing a return call telephone number, could also be triggered to page the user for other "alarm" type conditions. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide an electronic system that could provide these functions by working in conjunction with existing answering machine and paging systems, and would be of only moderate complexity and reduced cost.